


"Very" Merry Christmas

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	"Very" Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ["Very" Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619000) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia)



W drzwiach sypialni pojawił się Sasuke, który dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica i teraz podsuszał ręcznikiem włosy. Oparł się o futrynę i przyjrzał rozrzuconym po podłodze rzeczom.  
— Sasuke! — Kolejna koszula została rzucona na ziemię. — Sa... O, jesteś wreszcie! — Zaczerwieniony na twarzy Naruto, odgarnął z czoła grzywkę i odwrócił się w stronę swojego chłopaka. — Gdzie jest mój krawat?  
— Po co ci krawat? — Sasuke uniósł brew i podszedł do szafy, zerkając krótko do środka, zamknął ją.  
— Jedziemy do twoich rodziców — powiedział z powagą Naruto, zabierając ręcznik od Sasuke i samemu wycierając mu włosy.  
— Na święta, nie na pogrzeb.  
— Nie widzę żadnej różnicy.


End file.
